Red Radiance
by PenBeatsSword
Summary: Love is complicated. You chase after it, and when you get it, you wonder what to do with it. For Robbie and Beck, that's not a problem. Sometimes, all you need is some comfort and forgiveness. Contains slash, spanking, and some BDSM themes. T for language and sexualness, rating may change. ON HIATUS


**This has been a plot bunny that was stuck in my head for a while. I had better ideas for it than most of the perverted stuff that pops in my head, so I said, why not? And here it is. Slightly OOC Robbie, he'll be less of a freak, and this takes place after the events of Tori & Jade's Playdate. It'll be at a plot standstill for a bit until I get the story flowing, and then it will merge with the story line of the show. Hope you enjoy!**_  
_

_Meet me in Sikowitz's classroom after school. xo_

The note had been in Robbie's back pocket all day. He could practically feel its weight there, his thoughts straying to it almost constantly. Someone had put it in his locker early this morning, they must have, because it was there when he got his books for his first class. All day, he had been trying to figure out who it was from, to no avail. There was nothing on it that was obvious to the person's identity; it was written in black ink by someone with messy handwriting, on a scrap page torn off the edge of a piece of notebook paper. Nobody acted unusual towards him, so no clues there, either.

Robbie was half tempted not to show up. What if it was a prank? The notion was likely, seeing as he wasn't very popular, and nobody was exactly lining up to be with him. It could be that obnoxious girl from his Various Instruments class, the one with the black hair, but to be honest, he wasn't into that. He wasn't even sure if he was into _girls _anymore. Sure, they were pretty, sure, they smelled nice, and sure, they were pretty damn awesome, but he was never really attracted to them. He hadn't told anyone about the way he felt, but nobody said anything about the stolen glances between Cat and Jade, so he didn't really feel apprehensive about his sexuality.

"Robbie. Robbie!" a girly voice was very, _very_ close to his ear.

"What!" he said, snapping out of it, seeing Cat next to him, looking at him with big eyes.

"The bell rang, and you weren't leaving," she explained.

"Ah, thanks,"

"Are you okay? You've seemed kind of out of it all day," asked Cat nervously, fingering her hair.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired,"

"You aren't having nightmares again, right? Because we can talk to Lane-"

"No," Robbie cut her off, "It's not that. I'm fine. See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay, bye," She waved as he left the classroom, grabbing his backpack and Rex from the floor(he had been talking through Rex less frequently lately).

He had made up his mind. He would go to Sikowitz's classroom, see if anyone showed up, and if not, he would leave. Simple as that. And if some jerk came in and tried to prank him, he could always jump out the window. The walk to the room took only a minute, and he steeled himself outside the room, before cautiously walking in, poking his head in first to look for someone.

"Hello?" he called to the empty classroom. There was no answer, so he took a seat on the stage, waiting. It didn't take long before somebody else came in the back door. Someone with long black hair.

Someone named Beck Oliver.

"Hey," he said, shaking the hair out of his eyes and smiling at Robbie, who was currently speechless.

"H-hi. What are you doing?" he asked. It still was possible Beck _hadn't_ sent the note, but that thought seemed unlikely…

"I wanted to talk to you," Beck said, suddenly serious. He dropped his bag on the floor and offered Robbie his hand, which he took, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"I'm not really good with words…" he began, looking at his feet.

_He's still holding my hand._

"So I'm just gonna say it,"

_Holy cheese nips, Beck is holding my hand._

"I really like you,"

_BECK HOTNESS OLIVER just told me he likes me!_

The silence was tangible. You could probably cut it with a knife. Robbie still couldn't think of anything to say, choosing to gape, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at Beck.

"Please say something," He couldn't.

"Robbie?" He couldn't SPEAK.

"I-I'm sorry, this was a stupid idea, I'm just gonna go…" SAY SOMETHING, SHAPIRO!

But he still couldn't. And Beck was turning to leave.

_NO!_

He tightened his grip on Beck's hand, silently pleading him to stay until he regained his voice.

"Beck… I…"

_THERE you are, voice. Nice of you to show up._

Beck said he wasn't good with words. Neither was Robbie.

So he kissed him.

After all, actions speak louder than words, right?

**This was originally going to be the first chapter, but I couldn't add anything more, so I decided to leave it there. Fear not, my fellow yaoi pervs, the sexiness shall come! #that'swhatshesaid Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please review if you did. First chapter will come very soon.**

**_Listening to: Somewhere Only We Know by Glee Cast_  
**


End file.
